Infinity
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: Clarke gets the same tattoo as Bellamy has on his wrist.


**I just recently saw Bob's tattoo on his right wrist during Comic Con, so my muse decided to make a fic out of it. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Clarke remembered the first time she saw it when her skin was dirty with nothing but blood and dirt. They were in that bunker where they found the guns. When he raised his hands to test the gun, his jacket slipped down his wrist slightly. It was dark, but it was enough for her to see the smooth curve of the ink.

The next time she saw it they were outside hunting for herbs Clarke could use for the wounded and the injured. She spotted a certain flower she could use as tea for fevers just by the large rock, kneeling down in front of it. Then she felt movement behind her and he was there kneeling beside her, his hands wrapped tight around his rifle but his eyes on her hands. A stolen glance was all it took to see who it was and to see _it._ This time she saw it clearly with the sun shining brightly above them and the sleeves of his jacket folded up to his elbows.

After that, it almost seemed like she could see it every single time. When they went hunting. When they ate by the fire. When they talked about issues in the camp. It was almost like a magnet drawing her eyes to it. She didn't know if he knew that she saw it, but she'd like to think he didn't because she secretly loved it.

One day, she woke up to a camp with people showing off their tattooed skin. On their arms, their shoulders, even on their faces. Apparently someone found a way to make ink and decided to set up a tattoo parlor in the middle of the jungle. She frowned as she overheard a group of girls giggling about how cool it was. Then she noticed their skin bore the same tattoo of a cloud. And it clicked. Panic flashed across her and she stomped her way to the tent where an endless string of people were walking out.

When she entered the tent, there was a handful of people. There were three artists painting the symbol on three more people.

"What are you doing?" she asked them as they all froze to turn all their heads to her.

Silence filled the tent as they all looked pale under her glare. Then out of nowhere he came in smirking at her.

"I think it's called tattooing, princess."

She spun around to face him with a glare. "You! Do you know what you're doing?" she shouted as he stopped a few feet away from her. She jabbed a finger at him. "You're telling everyone who we are! You could get us killed!"

He raised eyebrow at her. "Come on, princess. It's just a tattoo. Plus, it's not like they still don't know who we are."

Her mouth hang open as shock flashed across her which turned into irritation at the triumphant smirk on his face at her silence. He then turned around and addressed the people waiting in the tent.

"I want each and every one to have the symbol of the cloud as the Sky People. There will be an inspection once I get back." He took a few steps closing the distance between them until their boots were almost touching. Then he whispered low into her ear, so soft she almost didn't hear it. "Make it interesting for me, princess."

He stepped back and smirked to which she returned with a glare that would send a thousand men burning to their knees. Unfazed even by a bit, he gave her a wink before turning around and swiftly walking out of the tent. He _winked_. Bellamy Blake freaking winked at her.

She must be in hell.

A voice called her and she saw a boy gesturing for her to come. She sat in front of him and he smiled at her softly. "So, where do you want your tattoo, mistress?" She completely ignored the last word and gave him her answer. Soon she sported a cloud tattoo on the back of her left shoulder.

"Anything else?"

And before she could even fully process what she just did, he held her outstretched hand softly. "So what would it be?" he asked as he prepared his tools for the next tattoo.

Her mind was in a haze of confusion as she watched the boy named Carter wipe his dirty hands on a cloth. Her mouth opened and the next thing she knew she had the black curves of an infinity sign on her right wrist.

After, the Grounders happened and soon the Mountain Men followed. The landing of the Ark did no help as decisions and authority were questioned within the people of the Ark. She almost forgot that she actually had the same tattoo as he did.

With all the things that happened with the alliance and Mount Weathers, she had absolutely no time to ponder on such things. It wasn't until everything was finally done, until everyone was finally safe, that she noticed the ink on her wrist. Or _he_ noticed.

It took quite a while to convince her mother that she would go hunting for medicinal herbs because her mother was stubborn. Even though it was clear that she needed Clarke's help because no one in the camp knew them better than she did.

She walked towards the gate where their meeting place was. Until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Princess!"

She rolled her eyes. Of course, he wouldn't drop the nickname even after all that they'd been through together. She turned around, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" she asked.

He gave her one of his smirks as he reached into his pocket, pulling out something shiny. A knife. He held the knife to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Come on, princess. It's just a knife. I'm not gonna stab you."

She frowned. "You're giving me your knife?"

"You told me you had a hard time cutting through your plants." he replied in a nonchalant voice, shrugging his shoulders as he shifted to his other foot.

Her mouth hang open in shock as she stared at the knife in his hand. Minutes must have passed because he shook the knife, urging her to take it. When she finally raised her hand to take the knife, it was his turn to stare at her in shock. She tugged gently on the knife, but he wasn't budging.

When she looked up to ask him what the problem was, she saw his eyes glued to her hand. Following his stare, she realized what it was. Her jacket sleeve slipped back, revealing the ink she secretly had on her right wrist. The exact replica of his. Her eyes widened as her whole body stiffened in embarrassment. She slowly lifted her gaze to look at his reaction, only to find it deadly pale like he'd seen a ghost. Anxiety settled in her stomach.

What was he thinking?

What was _she_ thinking?

Why did she even get the tattoo?

"Clarke! Let's go!" her mom gestured for her, the group behind Abby waiting for her.

Panic rose inside her. What was she going to do? But she felt her hand drop to her side and she quickly snapped her head to see that his eyes were staring down at the ground, his face still pale in shock. She didn't know what to do, standing there but she was sure her face was burning red.

"Clarke!"

The urgency in her mom's voice told her that she really had to go or she might not get back to camp without having an earful. She held the knife in her hand tight as her tongue shot out to lick her dry lips. She gripped the strap of her pack and gave him a glance but he still wasn't moving. She mumbled a small thank you before joining the group waiting by the gate.

The past few days after the unveiling of her tattoo she had never seen him in camp. Somehow it made her anxious. Every hour she found herself looking for that mop of black hair or waiting for that infuriating smirk and that deep voice. And every single time she found herself disappointed. She was certain he was avoiding her. She was such an idiot for getting that tattoo.

Just after a few more days, she realized that he wasn't actually avoiding her. He was just out of camp with the patrolling unit. She was almost relieved except for the virus burning the hell out of her body.

A virus settled on the camp and it was spreading fast. It almost set the whole camp in jeopardy until Clarke and Abby managed to find the cure by accident which was just after Clarke started sneezing like crazy. The next hour sent Clarke lying down the bed in the ward with a fever that set her body on fire. And she knew her mom was almost dying while moving back and forth between her patients and Clarke.

That was until Bellamy started to make an entrance while she was trying to fend off her mother.

"I'll stay with her." he said with a tone she knew meant that he wouldn't take anything else for an answer.

She also knew her mom would sense it. After a few seconds of an internal struggle Clarke could see in her eyes, Abby finally nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, telling her she'd be okay since they got the cure.

Clarke also knew that she should be thankful for his distraction, but it became clear that she should also be nervous as the anxiety with what happened last week returned. She could feel his gaze burning holes into her soul and the stubborn part of her wanted to challenge him. That part won her over. She parried his piercing stare with an equally intense stare as he walked around her bed to the chair beside the bed.

She didn't really know what happened next, but her vision started to blur and her eyelids drooped heavily. The effects of the cure started to kick in and sleep started to overcome her senses. Before darkness seeped into her vision, she felt a something warm on her right hand, sparks shooting up her arm as something moved against her wrist. And she fell asleep.

* * *

Abby finally breathed out a sigh when the last of the patients finally got a cure. But she was far from relieved when her daughter was one of those patients.

There were a few casualties from the virus. Though she doubted that it would increase any further since they had the cure. Yet it still wasn't enough to make her sit still.

She quickly ran back to the hallway leading to Clarke's ward, stopping by the door at the sight in front of her. Relief finally washed over her when she saw Clarke fast asleep from the effects of the cure. But her chest tightened at the mass of messy black hair just by her side. The boy was seated beside, his head resting on the bed. It seemed he was just as asleep Clarke was.

Her eyes traced his arm, stopping at the point where they were joined. His hand was lightly gripping Clarke's wrist which was adorned with a infinity sign tattoo that Abby didn't know of. Then her eyes widened when she realized that he also had the same tattoo on his wrist. She frowned.

Bellamy Blake.

She wasn't really sure what to feel about the boy. So she didn't really know if she approved of him or not. Though it seemed that she was leaning towards the negative. He was strong and ruthless, but he was also caring and determined. He would do anything for the people that he loved. And that scared her more.

But judging from the peaceful look on Clarke's face as Bellamy snuggled his head closer to their joined hands, she knew that she really had no say in this. Not when they were the two most stubborn people in the camp.

* * *

She stared at the thin black line on the smooth texture of her wrist, staining her skin. The line so dark on her white skin. One line that ran on the inside of her right wrist, curving around the sides and thinning as it reached the middle.

Suddenly she felt someone sitting beside her. She quickly pulled the sleeve of her jacket, hiding the tattoo. She turned her head as bright spots danced in front of her eyes from staring at the fire. But she really didn't need a clear vision to see who it was because she knew that messy mop of hair.

"Hey." he simply said.

"Hey." she replied with a sigh as she returned her eyes back to the fire.

What almost felt like an hour passed while they stared into the flames lick each other before one of them decided to break the silence. Or he did.

"I got it when everything was still fine."

She look at him in confusion before her eyes flicked to the original version of the tattoo on his wrist. Something akin to hurt flashed across her at the heaviness of his voice.

"When Octavia was still demanding for another piggyback ride." he chuckled, his eyes pensive as he stared into the bright flames. Then it clicked and her eyes widened at him in surprise. "It's a promise I made to myself and to my mother. That I would never leave Octavia alone. That I'd always be there for her."

Her surprise grew at his confession. One that she never thought she would hear. She'd never heard him talk about his life back on the Ark before he got locked up. Here he was giving her a portion of his past. It scared her because what did it mean?

"What about you? What does it mean?" he asked, his dark eyes flicking to her face as she tried to avoid his eyes.

What did it mean?

She wasn't even full aware that she got the tattoo.

What was she gonna say? That it meant nothing in life stays? That everything fades at some point?

It didn't even make any sense.

The silence made her uncomfortable as the question pressed her hard and his stare pinned her down, leaving no room for escape.

"Bellamy!"

Her shoulders slumped back in relief as Octavia waved frantically at his brother, asking him to come over. Bellamy sighed beside her and stood up, nodding to her before he walked towards his sister.

 _Thank you, Octavia!_

She was alone sitting in front of the fire again, but his questioned echoed inside her mind. If she was being honest to herself, she could say that she actually knew what it meant. She wasn't sure of it but her heart told her that it was the right answer to the question. An answer that would change everything. An answer that would either strengthen whatever they had or completely destroy it. And she didn't want that.

But there was one thing she sure the infinity sign tattoo on her wrist meant.

It meant Bellamy Blake.

* * *

(When everything finally worked out between them, he would slip between the sheets on their bed. He would lift her hand to his lips and press soft kisses on the inside of her right wrist, his tongue swiping across her soft skin tracing the black line of the infinity sign.)

(In return, she would snake down his body, her lips hovering above his tanned skin and finding the cloud tattoo just above by the waistband of his pants.)

(They both knew she wouldn't admit it.)

(But she was really grateful for that cloud tattoo.)

* * *

 **Is it just me or there's still no upload of the The 100 panel? (Please, dear uploaders! Please upload!)**

 **I'm still new to the fandom so please bear with me a little. Tell me what you think guys! :)**


End file.
